


Stealing Kisses

by imamessofawriter



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Short & Sweet, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamessofawriter/pseuds/imamessofawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble series of One Piece characters stealing kisses from their loved ones. Some will be sit in different universes and/or time periods. Open for Requests</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece
> 
> Word count: 137

**Luffy**

He sat on the field next to the woman that captured his heart. Hundreds and thousand of people thought it was impossible for such an airhead to fall in love. He believed himself to be lucky to have such a woman, and he couldn't help but stare lovingly at her.

Her brown locks framed her petite face, as she was busy reading a book. The way her eyes were solely focused on reading and paid no attention to her surroundings. Every time he would look at her, he would fall in love all over like it was the first time.

Without any warning, he leaned in and quickly pressed his lips against her and pulled away much to her surprise. "Luffy" she whined as she shut her story and looked at her lover who was smiling mischievously.


	2. Ace and Luffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Luffy where playing when the younger kisses the elder on the Cheek. Brotherly Fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Somewhat OOC, AU
> 
> Word Count: 395
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

**Ace & Luffy**

It was a Sunday afternoon and both kids were playing outside in the little playground in the backyard of their orphanage. The two were so close and looked alike that people wondered if they were actually brothers. Ace and Luffy where the only ones left who didn't get adopted, it was either together or not, everyone who was with them at the start had left.

All alone, they enjoyed their time while Makino, the orphanage owner and director was busy with a client. Neither the sun nor the heat bothered them, the fact that some of the kids and adults would look at them with a look of pity and at times disgust didn't bother them either.

Ace lost all hopes that they would be adopted but Luffy didn't, he kept optimistic of their situation and that was what mattered to the older. "Shut up" Ace yelled at a kid who was slightly older than them, the kid was taunting them about getting adopted and telling the oldest of the two that they are hated.

"Who do you think you are, poor and without parents" the kid replied smugly in the most annoying voice as possible, "as if my parents would adopt the likes of you, noisy snd annoying, no wonder why everyone hates you"

Ace balled his hands and was about to punch their visitor, like hell would he want to get adopted by a family like that boy's family. But before it reached, one of their caretakers arrived and stopped them, "Ace-Chan, why don't you play with Luffy-Chan" Connis suggested.

With a sigh, the freckled child went towards his acclaimed brother who was busy in the sand pit and sat there with a growl, "that asshole".

"Don't listen to that kid," Luffy replied with a straight emotionless face, which weirded the older out. The younger stretched to his usual smile before pressing his lips onto the older's freckled cheek, "I'm here and I love you, the nurses as well love you, one day we will have a family that loves us"

Ace could only sigh and ruffle Luffy's hair with a wide smile, sometimes he wondered how the younger's mind worked, specially at times where he seemed like wise old man. Though unknown to the two brothers, a certain elderly man had found interest in the brothers and asked to adopt them together.


	3. Trafalgar D. Water Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law kisses his fiancée to shut her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: OC and an OOC Law
> 
> Word count: 263
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

**Law**

It was quite odd for the surgeon of death to sigh like this, he was sitting in his quarters within his submarine, a hand propelled on the table as he cupped his face and looked bored. He was completely ignoring his fiancee who was complaining, and talking as she paced across the room.

When people first heard that the pirate got himself a lover, they were rather shocked, after all he was a heartless bastard. However to top it off, the female was a doctor herself and she was able to keep up with all of Law's antics, while retaining her beauty and sanity.

"TRAFALGAR D. WATER LAW, are you listening to me?" she growled as she stopped in front of the surgeon, tapping a foot impatiently.

Without any warnings, Law used the power of his devil fruit and moved his fiancee so she was sitting on his lap. He didn't give her a chance to react as he smashed his lips against hers and pulled away, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Does it matter?" he mumbled as he nuzzled his nose even further, acting slightly childish as they cuddled.

He knew that it would be the end for him if people ever found out how he acted around the female. It was quite the shock when his 'friends' and allies found out he was engaged, they even thought that he had lost his mind or something. But it doesn't matter now because this woman whom was to take on his name in two weeks captured his heart.

 


	4. Sabo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo regained his memories and his girlfriend is fretting about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure what to write in this author notes, just that I managed to complete this somehow in less than ten minutes and that the idea just came like this. Hope you like it and send in some requests along with feedback. Thank you.
> 
> Warnings: OC and I presume an OOC Sabo.
> 
> Words: 170
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

**Sabo**

His head throbbed in pain as he thought of his regained memories and it didn’t help with his girlfriend crying in worry above him. As he inspected the room, all of his friends in the revolutionary army were gathered around, both Koala and Hack looming above him as well while explaining what happened to him.

He felt guilty for worrying them but it was the price to pay for regaining his memories. After reassuring his companions that he is fine, each one shuffled out of the room leaving the couple alone. He stared at her bloodshot eyes as she sat on the bed, a hand intertwined with his, “you ins-” she began but was ultimately cut off when he pressed his lips against hers.

“Sorry for making you worry like that, love” he apologized as he leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, a soft smile decorating his lips. Through out his memories, by far being in a relationship with this woman wasn’t something he had expected.


	5. Corason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosinante was always clumsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: OC and OOCness
> 
> Words: 159
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

**Corason**

He was born a clumsy kid and no matter what he did he will always be the same. And so the reason he was laying on a hospital bed was because of said clumsiness.

"How much more clumsy could one be, huh?" One of his teammates scolded as she stood next to his bed, "how are you going to become a full fledged marine"

Rosinante was 15 when he hurt himself and ended up in the hospital, he sighed in annoyance and closed his eyes.

His mind drifting away in deep thoughts about his past and future, his companion huffed as she sat on the chair, running her fingers through his hair, "you really make me worry Rosi" she stated softly

"Say" he started and sat up while opening his eyes, but due to his unbelievable level of clumsiness his hand slipped and Rosinante found himself kissing his friend, "sorry" he apologized with a blush adorning his cheeks.

 


	6. LawLu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy surprises Law. Requested by Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: male relationship, OOC
> 
> Words: 211
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

**LawLu**

It was the same regular and boring routine for Law at the hospital. Recently there haven't been any surgeries and that annoyed the surgeon and his boyfriend was busy away with his brothers and grandfather.

The tattooed male sighed as he sat on his chair looking at the pile of paperwork that his colleagues keep throwing at him. "What a drag" he muttered and started shuffling through the stack.

He didn't know how long he was at it but he finished almost 1/5 of the stack when someone knocked on the door. "Come in" was his reply, but the person behind the door knocked again and again.

Annoyed with the person behind the door, the surgeon stood from his seat and walked towards the door, pulling the door open "what" he hissed in anger. His sentence was cut short when a pair of lips smashed against his, wide-eyed Law quickly pulled away from the assaulter.

"L-Luffy-ya" he stuttered in shock, fully flustered as he stared at his boyfriend who appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm back, missed me" the college sophomore smirked as he leaned against the doorway, admiring the fact that he made Law blush.

"You'll pay for this Luffy-ya" the older replied as he pulled his boyfriend inside, thinking of the ways he could get revenge but he had to admit that it was nice to have him back.

 


	7. ZoSan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro argues with Sanji in class. ZoSan requested by Ashlielle from FF.net

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Male Kissing, OOC, AU  
> Words: 293  
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

**ZoSan**

It was a typical day for class 2C in One Piece high, though to an outsider it would seem like a total chaos. The students weren’t listening to their Okama teacher, some where sleeping, others were playing on their mobile phones and some where full on fighting and yelling.

“Say it one more time you fucking moss” yelled a blonde haired man, with a weird curly asymmetrical brow. A few girls squealed as he stood up and kicked the chair, all while fixing his neck tie and school uniform.

“You are so full of yourself because you got some bitch to suck on your dick last night” the green haired delinquent replied without a care in the world.

This was the last straw for the blonde as he gripped the green haired male from the collar of his school shirt and pulling him over his desk. It was then that the student who was sitting on the chair in front of Zoro and unfortunately Sanji was standing between the student’s chair and Zoro’s desk.

So when the student decided to stand up and get away from the two, he may have slightly shoved the young chef, causing him to trip over the desk and cause the biggest disaster of the year.

The two frienemies were currently in the most awkward lip lock of all times, everyone in class screamed as the two shoved each other and started screaming and choking.

The unfortunate student looked at the two in horror as they glared at him with murderous eyes. After that it was an unspoken rule that no one was to ever mutter a single word about the incident and if the two were to fight each other, everyone would stay still in their places.

 


	8. Nami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami reminisces over the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: slightly AU  
> Words: 229  
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

**Nami**

She was sitting on a rocking chair by the yard of their house, a hand slowly rubbing her stomach. It has been years since the Straw hats conquered the grand line and changed the world, after that everyone went their separate ways, searching for their own adventures. Now at the age of 25 the orange haired navigator has retired and was leaving in East blue with her fiancé.

She sighed as she recalled her memories with her former crew and wondered where they are and what is going on. Usopp probably settled with Kaya, Sanji was probably the head chef of a certain restaurant, Zoro was most likely training so that he is the strongest swordsman in the world and who knew what her Captain was, he had certainly stayed quiet for the past few years.

She was pulled out of her haze when she felt a pair of lips against hers, she looked at her fiancé in confusion, “you looked so cute and I couldn’t help myself” he grinned.

“That would cost you a lot” she grinned at him, knowing that he is going to work his ass off for her, after conquering the grand line she had lost interest in money and found an interest in love, thus she began searching for someone to love; which has now led her to being engaged and expecting a child.


	9. MarcoAce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace was randomly kissing everyone. Requested by mysteryreader6626 on Fanfiction.net

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: slightly Yaoi. Probably OOC.  
> Word Count: 101   
> Disclaimer: I do not own one piece

**MarcoAce**

There has been word going around the ship that the newly appointed second division commander was randomly kissing crew members. “It’ll pass, yoi” the first division commander stated to Izo, who was complaining about being kissed. They were turning around the corner when suddenly Marco was tackled to the ground and had a pair of lips against his. The attacker bit the commander’s lip before pulling away with a grin and running off, but not before planting another kiss on Marco’s jaw. “What was that” the pineapple head asked, staring at Ace’s running figure, his voice laced with confusion and worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no idea what I just wrote. I had this scenario in my mind where Ace was randomly kissing everyone but when it was Marco, he just started to make out with him and run away flustered. Marco on the other hand would be freaking out over what happened, though a small part of him obviously enjoyed it. Anyways hope it was good and you have a slight idea of what the scenario in my head was.


	10. Thatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thatch gets ready to leave for work. Requested by Tray D. Sheila on Fanfiction.net

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: AU, probably OOC  
> Word count: 130  
> Disclaimer: I do not own one piece

**Thatch**

It was a typical morning for the pompadour haired chef as he prepared to go to work. His girlfriend – now fiancée – was still asleep after a long rough night. They were getting married in two weeks and every time he looks at her it’s like the first time. He let out a soft smile as he stared at her reflection in the mirror while tucking the last strand of hair. Slowly he walked towards the bed and placed a trail of kisses from her bare shoulder towards her face, “I’ll see you after work” he said and planted a kiss on her lips before leaving. As soon as Thatch closed the door of their bedroom, his fiancée opened her eyes, touching her lip and said to herself, “I’ll be waiting”.


End file.
